


A happy marriage

by the_gayster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Married Life, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Suicide Attempt, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayster/pseuds/the_gayster
Summary: basically an rp i'm doing that i really like. 0w02 years after their arrange marriage , Mallory and Oka grow closer while also going through some hardship.





	1. A fluffly moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed a scene got cut off so i put it in

Oka laid there passed out with bottles and cans of beer surrounding her as she was at a Halloween party the night before. It was now three pm and she still wasn't awake. She was still fast asleep curled up into a ball on the bed. Oka was covered in bandages, on her ankles, neck, chest, arms and a few more placed but she never really told anyone why. She needed crutches if she was going out in public or she needed to be carried. Mallory pouted at the site. She never was one for drinking and didn't like that Oka did like to take more than she actually could. She changed out of her work clothes and put on a shirt and shorts before climbing into bed and cuddled Oka.  
Oka was freezing cold so smiled in her sleep at the warmth that got into bed with her. Oka was dating someone but she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Mallory nudged Oka after a while " Wake up and clean after yourself " 

"Piss off" Oka mumbled rolling over, pulling the covers up over her again to make sure she wasn't woken up. "No, get up now you degenerate. " Mallory said in a firm voice and took of the covers. " I'm tired of picking up after you ,you're not a little kid." Oka quickly retorted "I am too!!" She picked up a blanket from off the floor, holding it tightly as she put it over herself. Mallory sighed. " You can't sleep all day,have you even eaten yet? " she forcefully took the blanket again. 

Oka curled up into a ball, not speaking until she got her blanket back. "Oka" Mallory said " I will spray you with water if you don't stand up." Mallory couldn't stand this part of Oka. It just gave her more work to do in her already busy schedule. She wasn't the type to be mean either ,she was always pretty calm. 

"C’mon Mal I just need five more minutes with my blanket" Oka sat up rubbing her eyes. Mallory simply let out a sound of frustration and calmly said "Fine." It has always been like this. It made her a bit sentimental that Oka seemed to just be wasting her life away. She didn't like it one bit but it was something out of her control. She bit her lip and simply went to her desk to keep working on some paperwork from work. Trying not to let out any emotions as she started but was evidently shaking a bit in the hand. 

Oka smiled and lay down but then got up to get a trash bag a trash bag as she started collecting the cans. She threw everything out and walked out of the room in just her underwear, to go have a shower. Mallory simply did the work she brought in. They were thick packets . She pouted knowing she's have to say up through most of the night to finish them. She decided to get the house work done first and started to sweep the floor.Oka looked at the girl. "Mal, finish your work I'll do this right after my shower I promise." 

Mallory gave Oka an appreciated smile. "Thanks. " She them went back to doing her work. Oka smiled as well blushing lightly as she went for her shower, getting stripped and getting in as she realised she didn't bring a towel in. "Mallory!" Mallory brought a towel and handed walked towards the bathroom. She knocked on it ,towel in hand. Oka covered herself with the door when she opened it, trying not to have anything accidentally slip. Mallory nevertheless faced away from the door and gave her the towel . "Thanks" Oka said as she took the towel smiling and placed it on the floor and got back into the shower. Mallory went back to her work. Finishing one packet already and starting on another. Oka got out soon after and cleaned up after herself before walking to her bedroom and getting dressed. 

Flipping through the pages she groaned frustrated before getting her phone and yelled at people on the other line. After she was done she whimpered and glared at the papers.She stood up and collected them.Oka was cleaning up in the kitchen when she realized they were all out of food she kept cleaning for a while but then went to Mallory's room. “Um I need to go the store." She was wearing small light blue shorts and a light blue cropped hoodie. Mallory handed Oka her wallet and said," Gotta go fire some idiots" 

"Oh okay, what do you want for dinner later?" she smiled." I don't think i'll be able to eat today, everyone is wearing me thin at work and I'm left to clean up the mess." Mallory said a bit anxious"I-i can wait until you come home." she looked down at her feet.Mallory looked at her before going on her phone and texting someone. She gave Oka a soft smile"I'll go with you to the store. "  
"Really?" Oka smiled again lifting up her head. "but don't you have to go to work?"Mallory shook her head" Its fine,they can clean their own mess ,plus family always has to come firs." Mallory gave her a charming smile. " I need to start putting what really matters first. "Oka smiled"Do you like my socks?" she put her feet together, her socks when put together made a small monster.Mallory gave a small playful scream. " Oh my they're very scawwy. " she giggled before looking at Oka. " Very cute."  
"Thanks Mal.." she hugged her tightly while smiling.”Too bad I have to cover them with my sneakers.Mallory giggled"No problem cute and hey you don't want to scare people so it's for the better." Mallory held her hand. "You want to drive or walk ?"

"Can we walk?" Oka smiled holding Mallory's hand tightly, looking down at her feet.Mallory leaned down and kissed her forehead . "Of course, anything from you.”Oka was blushing darkly and went even more red when Mallory kissed her forehead.Mallory giggled and wrapped Oka in a tight hug and nuzzled into the girls neck.Oka jumped slightly at the sudden hug. "Let's go get the food so I can cook it"Mallory smiled "okie dokie boss "Oka was only 5'2 and hated it but when she was with Mallory it just made her happy for some reason.

Mallory was 5'10 and liked the height gap. She just grinned down at Oka happily before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the apartment. Oka smiled "jeez slow down by legs don't move that fast ." she held onto the other girls hand like she would never get to do it again. Mallory slowed down ."You're right , the more time we take the more time I get to be with you." 

Oka looked up at her. "I would kiss you... But.. Your just too damn tall!" Mallory gave a laugh before leaning down,"This better?" Oka smiled "Much.." she kissed her softly while smiling. Mallory gave a hum of joy before breaking the kiss."Let’s get the groceries now." Oka giggled "Okay!" she started skipping while smiling. "What do you want for dinner anyway Mal?" "Mashed potatoes" Mallory said happily." You can add anything else ." Oka nodded "okay" she kept a tight grip on Mallorys hand getting a few weird looks. Mallory glared at the offending looks . She simply walked proudly alongside Oka and gave her loving looks.  
Oka put her head down and kept walking, she always hated it when strangers looked at her like she was a monster.Mallory simply raised their interlocked hands and kissed Oka's knuckles before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled Oka closer to her.Oka kept her head down, trying to pull away from Mallory slightl.Mallory kept her grip tightly before leaning down." I'm so lucky to have a beauty like you with me" She trailed kisses along the side of Oka's face.  
Oka kept walking, speeding up as she could feel people staring at her.Mallory trailed quickly behind her before tugging her somewhere secluded and gave her a tight hug.Oka hugged back, and looked at Mallory. "We need to keep walking the other way..."Mallory grumbled a bit grumpily and just held the other girl.  
"Mallory come onnnnnnn" she tried to pull away from the girl again." I don't like how they look at you, it makes me want to punch them." Mallory said and kisses Oka on the cheek."Which your not going to do because we need to go to the store not to jail."Mallory pouted "Fine "Oka kissed her softly and started walking ahead of Mallory again.


	2. a warm moment and a race to your heart

Mallory trailed along behind her,scarring off any person who would look at her Oka,Oka kept her head down as they finally reached the store.Mallory wrapped a hand around the girl." Don't let those idiots bother you."Oka looked at Mallory."I-i won't.." she sighed slightly."I'll do whatever you want to cheer you up" Mallory said in a determined voice" I want my Oka to enjoy herself." Oka shushed the tall girl "Keep your voice down Mallory" she kept walking trying to find somethings." I'm not afraid to share how much i love you, i'm proud to call you my wife." Mallory insisted  
"Mallory your just acting childish" Oka retorted " They are , i'm just defending my queen." Mallory pouted. Oka just dropped the basket and walked out.Mallory followed her ."What's wrong?I apologize for my actions,please just tell me whats wrong.""people were staring at us and you were making a scene.The short girl explained.Mallory looked at the side."I’m sorry for always messing things up."Oka turned around. "that's one thing you don't do"  
"I always do." Mallory said as she buried her hands in her pocket and looked at some rocks."I always mess things up one way or another no matter how hard try. Just who I am."Oka softly looked at Mallory."no you don't, yeah sometimes you make mistakes but don't we all?" she pulled her down kissing her softly.Mallory teared up a little and desperately returned the kiss."I love you so much and that won't change okay?"Oka said sweetly. Mallory just nodded. Oka wiped away her tears. "how about we just get take out?”" Ok" Mallory held Oka's hand tightly. She smiled and hugged her. "I love you"Mallory smiled back and returned the hug tightly ."I love you too.”  
"My baby" she kissed Mallory softly again.Mallory happily returned the kiss.She smiled and started tugging at Mallory’s hand to go back to the apartment.Mallory happily swung their interlocked hands as they walked. Oka smiled at her and started walking faster.Mallory copied her speed and teasingly walked a bit faster than Oka."I'll race you back but I get a minute head start"Oka mischievously said."Ok" Mallory grinned and stopped. Oka started running while smiling and looking at there apartment complex in the distance.Mallory waited 2 minutes before jogging to the apartment making sure not to go too fast. Oka smiled and kept running as she reached the apartment, taking the stairs instead of the elevator.Mallory slowed down when she reached the starts and simply walked up them. Oka made it to the door and then realized Mallory had the keys.When Mallory reached the top she jogged towards her wife, gently tackling her."I win but the doors locked and the keys are in your pocket.." Oka frowned.Mallory got the keys out and tossed them to Oka,"Here ya go champ."  
"Don't you dare start with that"Oka warned Mallory looked at Oka curiously.”With what Oka listed out"first it's champ then it's squirt then it's short stack then it's pipsqueak then it's just shortie"Mallory reassured" I wasn't gonna start darling I would never make fun of you ." Mallory gently hugged the girl"You do it all the time" Oka frowned crossing her arms." Just to tease you a little, i love everything about you, I don’t do anything out of ill intentions." Mallory said cupping Oka's face and stared at her.Oka kept frowning innocently. "you mean you tease me alot..." she crossed her arms again."Sweetheart, i promise i'll stop.I'll do anything to make it up to you." Mallory said softly and gave her a peck on the lips  
Oka giggled. "I'm kidding I like the teasing... But I'm still a virgin and I'm not getting any younger..."Mallory heavily blushed" O-Oh..I... um... i.." Mallory became a stuttering mess.Oka unlocked the front door and walked in.Mallory walked in still heavily blushing.Oka sat on the couch, sighing slightly.Mallory joined her , heavily leaning on Oka and trailed kisses along her jaw." What's up lovely?Oka jokes"the roof and other people's apartments"Mallory whined and nuzzled Oka's neck."Baby what’s wrong?"Oka sighed"Nothings wrong Mal" she pulled out her phone and started texting people.Mallory simply trailed kisses all over Oka's face and neck,wrapping her arms around the girl and moving Oka to sit on her lap"Mal darling what are you doing?" she lifted her head."Giving you affection" Mallory simply said and continued her kissing attack. Oka took a picture of her and smiled. "noooooo how dare you give me affection.Mallory nibbled on Oka's neck and gave her a cute look,  
"Why did you do this to me I'm going to melt"Oka dramatically said. "Good" Mallory said softly and cuddled even more into Oka."About that virginity thing.."Oka started off a bit nervously" Yeah sweetie ?" Mallory asked as she kissed Oka on the lips."Can w-we do something about it tonight."Oka asked.Mallory blushed a little before giving Oka a smile" Anything for you, it'll be my pleasure"Oka smiled slightly and cuddled into Mallory, putting her phone down.Mallory gave her a loving kiss, humming happily into it. " When do you want to do it angel ?""A-anytime if fine with me.." Oka smiled more and kissed back.  
After giving Oka a few more kisses she nuzzled her neck. "Before we go to bed then,your parents wanted us to go over for dinner so we can't really enjoy ourselves if we do it now.”Oka retorted quickly "we are not going to see them..." she put her head down and cuddled into the other female."Ok" Mallory said too quickly and kissed Oka on the forehead"I don't like them" she cuddled up to cuddled back and nuzzled into Oka's neck trailing kisses and sucking on some spots again. "I'll tell them we can't go then.""Okay" Oka smiled. "Don't leave any marks."Mallory took out her phone and gave a simple text to her in laws before bridal carrying Oka to their room.She blushed gripping onto Mallory right. "Mal I said don't leave any marks.  
"I'll be gentle ,haven't I always been? " Mallory said ."You give me hickeys almost every night.. So no.”Mallory simply laughed ,"Ok ok I won’t even though its suuuuuuuper fun."Oka blushed a bit"I'll give you two hickey privileges."Mallory grind"Hell yeah!" she started to take off her hoodie ,relieving that she only had a black sports bra underneath."You look like a child on Christmas" Oka smiled blushing slightly"That's just how happy you make me " Mallory said,her muscles tightening a bit from the coldness of their room.  
She blushed darker and looked away from Mallory."What's wrong rosy cheeks?." Mallory grind as she sat next to Oka. She put her head down. "Nothing..."Mallory hugged the girl" Tell meeeeee"Oka said in a monotone voice"its nothing darling"Mallory said as she intensely kissed Oka on the cheek." Sweetheart ~"With a smirk Oka said coolly"I can't blush anymore so I had to look away from the hotness that is you"Mallory blushed a little before laughing" Awww what a charmer~" She gave Oka a kiss on the lips. Oka smiled and kissed back. "baby I love you"  
Mallory hummed happily" I love you more angel." She moved on top of Oka and kept kissing her.She blushed again, deepening the kiss while gripping onto Mallory tightly.Mallory gave a moan as she went to cup Oka's breast. Rubbing her nipples through her clothes Oka bit Mallorys lip, moaning lightly as she gripped onto her tighter.Mallory groaned at her wife's action and gave her breast a firm squeeze, rolling Oka's nipples ."Ngh~" she dug her nails into Mallory slightly she didn't like being teased but loved it at the same time.  
" Let's take off your clothes baby " Mallory said kissing her jaw."Okay.." Oka smiled blushing at the kiss.Mallory took of Oka's shirt before teasingly spinning it in one finger and threw it somewhere. Oka smiled but covered her face from blushing to much.Mallory giggled and took Oka's hands and gave her another kiss.,putting the girls hands on her breast " Feel free to touch me too”Oka said sheepishly “Sorry I was just a little overwhelmed from you touching me”  
Mallory smiled"No problem darling, I'll gladly touch you as much as you like."Oka blushed darkly and started playing with the girls nipples and smiling.Mallory gave a soft sigh and started at Oka lovingly."What?" Oka giggled slightly." Just thinking of how I'm gonna eat you out so hard." Mallory smirked"Mallory!" she blushed darker."I have other things we can try"Mallory tilted her head."Like what ~?"Oka nervously replied."just a few random things..."Mallory nuzzled her." What is it babe ?"Oka stuttered out "v-vibrators and dildos.."  
Mallory kissed her " Anything you want princess. "Oka pointed to the left"t-they're in a box in the closet"Mallory laughed " Oh ~? You came prepared now didn't you ?""I’ve always had them..." Oka was squirming slightly." How often do you use them ?" Mallory playfully asked as she stood up"Often enough..." she sat up slightly.Mallory giggled and grabbed the box " What do you think about hmmm?"She didn't reply. "Mal can I tell you something...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mallory looked at Oka and nodded."Sure go ahead. "Oka turned a bit red."I-i have a mommy kink..."Mallory shrugged”Ok”Oka shyly asked"Would you be my mommy?" Mallory said grinning"Sure, it's my duty as a wife to make my darling happy after all~" Oka smiled and lay back down looking at Mallory.Taking out the things from the box she asked " Tell me princess, what do you want mommy to use on you first ~?"  
"A-anything mommy wants" she looked down at the box." I think we should use this little guy." Mallory said as she got the vibrator.Oka bit her lip she only used that when no one was in the house as it made her moan too loud.Mallory leaned down and trailed kisses all over Oka's face and neck.She looked at Mallory placing her hands onto her back.Mallory hungerly attacked the girls neck ,tracing the dormant vibrator over Oka's pussy lips.Oka tried to close her legs.Mallory forcefully reopened her legs, lightly slapping the girl on the pussy ." Be a good girl for mommy if you want to cum."  
Oka closed her legs again at the slap and didn't open them back up."Don't you want to have fun darling? " Mallory asked as she rolled one of Oka's nipples."I do but... The slap just kinda.. I don't knowww" she opened her legs again.Mallory frowned "I'm sorry. "  
"You did nothing!"Oka tried to reassure Mallory just hugged herself and looked to the side.She sight before standing up ." I think I need to just take my pills. "Oka whined."No Malllorrryyy your always more fun before you do that"Mallory whimper. " I need,I haven't felt good in two weeks and I can't stand myself any longer."Oka sighed and stood up and put her clothes back on. "go back to being a work o holic I guess.."  
Mallory felt a pain in her chest and she started to silently cry . " I never said shit about work, I just need to take my antidepressants. " Mallory trembled and got very hot."You're the only reason why I even give a fuck about my mental health. ...I-I only went to the goddam doctor so that I had a better chance at staying here with you. "Oka went to the kitchen and came back with the girls pills. "Here mal" she smiled and kneeled beside her.Mallory bit her lips and shamefully took them. She then just laid down and gave a heavy sight. Still trembling she covered her face with a pillow.She kissed her softly and started cleaning up, getting dressed again.  
Mallory just slept naked on the bed ,calming down a bit.Oka turned on the TV and just watched a movie.When Mallory woke up she just got out of the room as she was."Oka have you seen my phone, I need to call my job site.""It’s in your office.." she was curled up in a ball with the blanket over her.Mallory went to her office to make the call. When she got out she sat next to Oka nervously.Oka sipped on her coffee while not looking away from the TV.  
"I...I I'm taking a break. " Mallory stuttered looking at her lap."That's nice sweetheart.." she kept sipping her coffee.Mallory looked at her,getting a bit grumpy before adding. " Yeah ,since I feel like murdering myself I think I'm just gonna stay at home. "“That's nice sweetheart.." Oka once again sipped her coffee while staring at the TV.Mallory got up and went to the bathroom, seemingly staying in there for hours.  
"Mal let me in" Oka was banging on the door.."G-givehh m-me a-ak fuck ,minute. " Mallory said in pain"Mallory I said let me in right now!!"Mallory opened the door, something was sticking out of her abdomen. Closer inspection I it was a small pocket knife, one that Mallory always kept in the bathroom. She tried to just slide out the room."M-mallory..." Oka fell to her knees looking at the other girl."w-w" she couldn't speak she just starred at it,crying."I-Iii'm gonna get dressed and drive to the eeemergency rroom."Mallory said as she slowly went to go get dressed.Oka couldn't move, she was paralysed for just shock.Mallory came out and made her way to the car." You'll get a call ,I might be too drugged up or have to stay the night at the hospital. Usually when I've done it before I was single so I'm not sure. ""Why!?" she looked at Mallory, tears running down her cheeks her eyes already red.Mallory gave her a sweet smile " I hate myself and I hate how I mess things up and how I just make things worse for you. Just a small punishment is all."

"Mallory are you fucking insane!? This is messing things up before that we were doing just fine"Oka said still in shock.Mallory turned around before choking out ."I'm sorry ,I'll just sleep outside when I come out then.” Oka shot back"NO YOUR NOT GOING TO SLEEP" Oka grabbed some towels and held them against the where the knife was just to stop any blood that was coming out"hold that there and walk, I'm driving"Mallory did as she was told.She walked to the car quickly, opening the passage door quickly.  
Mallory got inside and sulkeedOka got in and drove of as fast as she could. "SEATBELT"Mallory put her seat belt on carefully  
Oka kept driving making sure not to crash as she pulled up outside the hospital and got out.Mallory got out casually, waving at familiar faces that already guessed what happened .Oka pulled her inside as doctors took her away quickly.after about 2 hours ,a nurse took her to the room Mallory was staying in . Mallory was peacefully sleeping, still on the effect of the painkillers. The doctor came in and asked Oka of her relationship with Mallory.Oka smiled. "I'm her housemate and wife" she looked down at the sleeping girl.The doctor let out a chuckle. " No wonder why she hasn't been here in a while, she usually often comes to the ER. She usually comes at least 2 every 3 months. I was surprised when I didn't see her for a while. Glad to know someone is keeping her happy." The doctor said calmly. " fixed her up for the first time when she was 15 and stabbed scissors through her left hand. It's been hard to see her over the years. Anyways by tomorrow she should be fine to take home,I'm hoping you can convince her to start seeing a therapist or open up more."  
"therapy to be honest can hurt someone more than not going, she doesn't need someone telling their that she's mentally unwelk ofmr that she's depressed and she doesn't need more pills... That's all therapy has don't and ever will do" Oka looked at him, rolling her eyes.The doctor just smiled. " I suppose so, anyhow feel free to stay here. Call in a nurse first thing when she wakes up so that she can eat . Nothing too heavy for 4 months. "With that the doctor walked off.Oka sat on a chair next to her, kissing her hand softly, tears running down her cheeks.After about an hour Mallory grunted and started to wake up. " Owwie my tummy"  
Okas head shot up as she kissed Mallory softly. "I know sweetheart it'll be alright, okay?" she pressed a button on the side of the bed, calling a nurse in."Mmmm " Mallory hummed leaning forward to get another kiss "Sorry I had a tantrum. "Oka kissed her again and smiled. "it's fine darling I love you so much" she kissed her stomach softly.Mallory looked pretty fucking high from the anesthesia and just gave a cute lopsided smile. "That tickles " she said calmly

She smiled and kept kissing and looking up at her, she was just happy to see her smiling at all.“Baby ~" Mallory said and extended her arms "Gimmie cuddles. "Oka lay down beside her and hugged her. "I love you so much mal"Mallory giggled "I love you wayyyyyyyyy more Oka~" Mallory nuzzled into the girls neck. " I'll bet you that one day I'll marry you ~" Mallory said forgetting the fact that they were already married.Oka held up her hand with the ring on it. "been there done that"Mallory stared in amazement before tearing up a little "I'm so happy. "  
"Baby we've been married for almost two years now"Oka giggled out.Mallory nuzzled her "That's so awesome "When the nurse came in Mallory excitedly told her she was married to the prettiest girl ever.The nurse gave her a nod and handed Oka a menu."Pick something you want to eat baby" Oka held the menu put in front of Mallory.Mallory just giggled and poked Oka's cheek " You~" she then spotted something on the menu "And some flan too.Oka blushed darkly and put his head down quickly.Mallory just had a toothy grin and patted Oka's head"you can't say things like that when we're in public mal"Oka nagged.Mallory childishly whined out " Okie dokie Oka." She gave the girl an apologetic kiss."I love you Mallory, my baby"Mallory cuddled Oka " I love you to my queen ~!"Oka giggled slightly. "you're adorable."  
Mallory simply feathered kisses all over Oka's face. "Baby ? I love youuu~ " The nurse brought in some flan and Mallory got excited. Grabbing a spoon she gots some and held it towards Oka." My lovely, try some ~"no thanks darling, I'm not that hungry" she smiled and kissed Mallory softly.Mallory hummed in to the kiss and ate her food happily.Oka just watched her, accidently placing her hand on Mallorys upper thigh.Mallory let out a weird noise of surprise and blushed"what?" Oka tilted her head slightly.Mallory squirmed a little. " You're touching me suggestively baby, you're getting me riled up." Mallory whined in a cute manner.  
Oka looked at where her hand was and pulled it away quickly. "s-sorry babe"Mallory looked around and saw that they were alone an shyly asked ." Sit on my face ?"Oka blushed wildly"mallory!, we can't do that at least not here"Mallory pouted. " Then let's go already !! ""we can't darling at least not yet.Mallory nodded " Aw okie. " she moved to the side a bit and cuddled Oka ." Imm'a sleep baby.""okay, we can do something in the morning when your allowed out" she smiled.Mallory nodded excitedly and went to sleep holding Oka.She smiled and fell asleep with her forehead on Mallory’s head.Mallory woke up sober and feelings like hell.She groaned and whimpered a little . Noticing Oka's face right next to hers she gave her wife a kiss.Oka opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey baby. " Mallory said , a bit of pain in her voice as she tried to sit up."babe don't sit up you're going to hurt yourself”Oka said.Mallory laid back down and held Oka's hand. " Not gonna lie my mind is a bit hazy right now,when did we get here?"Oka stated"you fucking stabbed yourself babe”Mallory froze for a bit and nervously laughed. "..oh.."Oka said seriously"Its not funny mal!"Mallory sighed and kissed Oka's hand ." I know baby ,I'm sorry"Oka teared up"You scared me"Mallory felt guilty and pulled Oka closer. She kissed her wife's tears and rubbed her back." I'm here princess, don't be scared anymore. "She nodded and hugged her tightly.Mallory cupped Oka's face with her left hand, her scar at the center on her palm more noticeable to Oka after what the doctor said. Mallory smiled at Oka " You're so beautiful sweetheart. " Mallory gave her wife a gentle kiss.  
Oka gripped onto Mallorys wrists lightly "don't do this to yourself""D-Do what angel ?" Mallory smiled nervously."hurt yourself" I don't like looking at the scars.. There only pretty because there on you.. And there's just enough of them.. You don't need any more.. They would look ugly on anyone else but you"Oka said.Mallory looked away feeling a bit ashamed and stuttered out a soft and vulnerable " ok""they're pretty" Oka kissed her softly and smiled slightly.Mallory gave her a goofy grin " You're gorgeous "Oka put her head down blushing. "your still drugged.”Mallory acted offended " So just because I find my beautiful and sexy wife gorgeous means I'm drugged? "   
”No its the toothy grin your giving" Oka giggled"I'll have you know I'm perfectly sober,being with you just makes me happy." Mallory kissed Oka's hand.She blushed darker. "I love you."Mallory nuzzled her " I love you too darling, looking forward to renewing our vows ~"Oka smiled and kissed her softly.Mallory happily return the kiss. She licked at Oka's bottom lip.Oka giggled"oi not yet"Mallory gave an evil giggle and attacked Oka's face with kisses.Oka pretended to scream while laughing." Mmm , it appears my lovely Oka that you're overdue for some hickeys ~" Mallory said as she kissed her wife. " I believe I was promised 2 ." Her hand slid down to teasingly tap Oka's butt.Oka smiled"you were promised one on my neck and the other wherever you want"Mallory grinned and kissed Oka on the lips 5 times. " How about we ditch this place ~?"  
"Yeah the doctor cake in earlier and said you could go home, there's a motel next door.""What are we waiting for then darling? " Mallory said and tried to sit up again " Let's go ."Oka got up and picked Mallory up and stood her up.Standing up Mallory held her side a bit. Scanning the room for the bag that they put her clothes in . Spotting it she walked towards it and took off her gown right there. Her abdomen had a medium sized bandage and was a bit bloody. Mallory simply took it off and threw it away. Awkward putting her pants and underwear back on she look threw the draws to get some bandages and rebandaged herself as if it was second nature. She put her bra and hoodie back on carefully."you could have but on a shirt and shorts with no bra" Oka looked at her and smiled, gripping her tightly.Mallory carefully leaned down to kiss Oka on the head. "I didn't exactly come prepared baby."Oka nodded. "let's go already"Mallory wrapped an arm around Oka's shoulder and pulled her close to her as they walked out .

**Author's Note:**

> my first story here. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I edited the convo fast . Will post when i can.


End file.
